


Like the Ocean Meets the Shore

by voodoochild



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bondage, Character of Color, Chromatic Character, F/M, Handcuffs, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-24
Updated: 2011-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoochild/pseuds/voodoochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kono can't look away when Chin gets like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like the Ocean Meets the Shore

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XI, for the prompt "Chin/Kono, restraint".

She can't look away from him when he gets like this.

When he's jumpy and edgy at the precinct, snapping at Danny and ignoring Steve. When he can't wait to get on his bike and ride around for hours. When he stops at his usual bar, ordering drink after drink. When he shows up at her door hours past quitting time, smelling of rum and smoke and engine grease.

When he looks up at her and doesn't even have to say what he wants.

She lets him in, and she watches as he pulls his cuffs from his belt and hands them to her. She walks him through her apartment into the bedroom, where she stops and looks at him. It's his choice - chair or bed. Sometimes he wants to be comfortable, when he's in a playful mood, and he'll choose the bed. Sometimes he wants it hard and rough, to bleed a little, and he'll choose the chair.

Tonight, it's the chair. He walks over to it - her black leather desk chair - and adjusts the height. He spreads a used bath towel over it, because bodily fluids stain like a motherfucker, and places the cuffs on top of the towel. It's her turn now, to choose how naked she wants him to get. There are merits to all of the many options, but she thinks she can guess what will work best.

She unbuttons his dress shirt, pressing a kiss to his jaw and knowing he won't try for her mouth. She's in control, and that's the way he likes it. She drops the shirt on her floor and strokes her hands up his arms, smooth and easy strokes. Calming, because his muscles are rock hard under her hands, and a too-tense Chin is not what she wants right now. Slowly, he starts to relax, leaning into her touch, and she rewards him for such a prompt response by stripping off her own dress.

Her bikini top isn't anything special, and it's what she usually wears after work (the waves are great at night, perfect for lazing near the water on top of your board), but he hums at the sight of her. Sometimes she stays fully clothed. Not tonight, though, because she wants to feel him, his skin and his heat, against her.

"Pants, _ku'uipo_ ," she says, and he closes his eyes at the word.

She only ever calls him that on nights like these.

He unsnaps his jeans, peeling them down his legs. She considers cuffing him now, but no, she wants one more layer off, and removes his white tee-shirt as well. She nods at the cuffs lying on top of the chair, and he walks over and sits down, placing his hands on the chair arms, cuffs dangling from one hand.

There are a few options. Cuffing his hands to the chair arms, cuffing his hands to the side of the chair, and cuffing his hands behind his back. She raises her eyebrow at him - _do you want to choose?_ \- but he shakes his head. She's in charge.

She goes for the behind-the-back option, mainly because it puts him on display the best. His chest is thrust forward, nipples hard in the warm ocean breeze, and shoulders squared. She can see him testing the cuffs, flexing those defined forearms and biceps of his. There's bindings in her closet, she could secure his feet, too, but she decides against it. He has better control when he can brace his feet and fuck her as hard as she demands.

Kono slides atop Chin, moaning as she settles against his cock. His boxers - light blue today, snug fit - have a dark patch on the front already, and she grinds against him. Laces her hands through his hair and pulls the way he likes, counterpoint to her movements atop him. Fuck, she can feel him, even through two layers of cloth, and she loves the way he swears and bucks and begs her _please, Kono, please_.

It's ridiculous to even be wearing her bikini any longer, so she unties the halter and slides the bottoms down and her groan at being just that tiny bit closer to Chin echoes in the silent room. He's panting into her mouth now, a continuous stream of urging her to grind harder, faster, against him. She pulls his head back sharply, and the sight of the collar marks from Hesse's bomb just hit her like a wipeout, pulling her under.

She almost lost him; he almost died, and maybe that's what this is about.

The blue cotton is soaked through, between her and him. She raises up a little on her knees to tease him, brush the straining head of his dick still trapped under his boxers, and he yanks so hard at the cuffs that he almost dislocates his shoulder. She slams down on him, and he bites down at the side of her neck. It'll leave a mark, and she'll probably be subjected to all sorts of commentary from Danny tomorrow, but the pain and future irritation is worth it to see Chin's eyes go black.

"Come on, Kono," he says, voice low and rough the way she likes it best. "Fuck me."

She shakes her head, working herself just a little harder against him. "Uh-uh, _brah_ , let me do my thing."

He does, of course, that's what he likes best about being cuffed like this. She can do whatever she wants to him, and he has to take it. Not many people can make Chin Ho Kelly do what they want, but she can.

She rides him at her own pace until he groans and shoves up against her, coming sticky and wet between them. She's only come once (back when she'd first taken off the bikini and was pulling Chin's hair), and she wants it again, but uncuffing him means getting up. Luckily, he solves that for her by asking for the key and then uncuffing himself, throwing the cuffs onto the desk and bringing his arms up to hold her in place. He slides two fingers into her, fucking her sweet and steady with them, and thumbs her clit just hard enough to make her scream and come again.

Chin always takes care of her after times like this. It's a little ridiculous, since he's the one who was cuffed to a chair, but it makes him feel better. He gets up, grabs a washcloth and warm water and cleans them both off. He wraps her in a towel and deposits her in bed, then goes to put antiseptic on the cuff marks around his wrists. Curling up in bed behind her, wrapping her in his arms, he always mumbles _mahalo, Kona_ into her hair, even though he knows he doesn't have to.

He has nothing to thank her for.

**Author's Note:**

> ku'uipo - sweetheart  
> mahalo - thank you


End file.
